cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Samir
Sergeant Nikki Samir was a British soldier who served in the British Army and fought in modern conflicts. She serves as the playable character in the British campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, serving alongside John Price. Biography Early Life Nikki was born and raised in England, United Kingdom, to a Muslim Palestine immigrant family. However, becoming disillusioned with the extreme savagery of Islam, she abandoned the Islamic faith and distanced herself from it, then joined the British Army against her parents' wishes. Caliphate Crisis Samir was recruited to serve alongside Harry Sanderson and Simon Riley to help find Vladimir Makarov, a Soviet officer. She proceeds to engage in fighting in the war against the Islamic Caliphate. Samir helps Riley and Sanderson strike IC Islamist positions in the deserts and mountains of Kurdistan and assault a sub pen. Afterwards, she fights in the deserts of Turkmenistan and breaks into a prison, where they find and rescue Price. Heading to Brazil, Samir fights past IC Islamist forces in the favelas and assaults villages and supply camps to destroy weapons caches. She then assaults a convoy and then fights through the streets of Rio de Janeiro to strike the base of militia leader, weapons supplier and Islamic Caliphate ally, Alejandro Rojas and capture him. With that, She fights to help defend US Army and British positions in the favelas and then fights through the jungles to escape. Samir heads to Tajikistan and fights through IC Islamist forces and defenses in the deserts and villages and take out SAM sites, then fights to hold a bridge. After this, she rescues prisoners, then fights through the deserts to take out an oil refinery. She then heads to Kyrgyzstan and fights IC Islamist defenses in the deserts to fight through villages and storm the base of Victor Rakhaev and Makarov. In the fight, Samir is wounded and escorted out by British soldiers, who take her to Riley in Afghanistan. After Price and Sanderson kill Victor Rakhaev and land in Afghanistan, Samir and Riley appear with US forces and General Shepherd to rescue them, then they fight IC Islamist positions in the deserts and fight to hold a village. Samir is then sent with Price, Riley and Sanderson to Africa to find information on Vladimir Makarov's whereabouts. Samir fights Islamic Caliphate forces in the jungles of Africa, fighting IC Islamist forces and then fighting past villages and camps to assault a convoy and fight to eliminate machine gun nests. After this, she assaults an Islamic Caliphate held city, fighting IC Islamist forces in the streets and then seizing and defending the city hall. With that, she heads to Pakistan and helps US forces assault the city of Kirachi, with Samir fighting through the streets and ambushing a base, holding it from IC Islamist forces. Samir then fights IC Islamist forces in the deserts and assaults a few villages and camps and fights to hold a ridge. After this, she helps assault a critical hill and find information on Makarov, while also killing Islamic Caliphate officer, Malik Khan, then fights down the hill. They then meet Shepherd at the hill, with Riley giving Shepherd the information on Makarov. At that moment, however, Shepherd shoots and kills Samir, betraying her and the others. Personality and Traits Samir was a very caring and kind woman who showed strong compassion for others. She was always very loyal and helpful towards her friends and team mates and was very protective and caring towards her comrades. She showed herself to be a skilled fighter and an expert marksman, and she is very compassionate towards wounded soldiers, prisoners of war and civilians. Relationships John Price Samir strongly admired Price and looked up to him, seeing him as a hero and trying to help him as best as she can. Price eventually warmed up to her and admired her efforts and bravery. Despite being a bit uncomfortable with some of Price's ruthlessness, Samir was very caring to Price and was polite and respectful towards him. She was one of the most reluctant to have to leave him behind in Afghanistan and became joyous in reuniting with him in Turkmenistan. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Amazons Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Vigilantes Category:One Man Army Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Selfless Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tomboys Category:Destroyers Category:Right Hand Category:Bully Slayers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Hunters Category:War Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Loyal Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Survivors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Altruistic Category:Determinators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Recurring Category:Serious Category:Deceased